Parallel
by The.Potato.Who.Writes.Fanfics
Summary: "Do you think there's a parallel universe, Captain? No Titans... no need to fight for humanity."
1. Prologue

"Where are you going?" a blonde tall man asked shouting to the raven haired guy who's walking away.

"Levi-Senpai!" called the green teal-eyed boy.

Levi didn't dared to look back at those guys who were calling him as he quickly walked on the hallway. Passing people by, the students who knew him greeted him. He'd just replied them with a nod, his blank expression doesn't change.

Going upstairs, he stopped on the dead end and reached for the door knob. Opening the door, rays of sun passed through his glasses that made him closed his eyes. When he finally got to adjust on the light, he continued to walk on the rooftop, closing the door after.

Reaching for his phone inside his pocket, he still doesn't got a message or a call from a certain someone. Though, the last time he talked to her was last night but it wasn't how he thought it would go.

She didn't attend school today so he don't know how he will talk to her. Even the four eyes, who he absolutely knew she know something about her, but didn't dared to spit the information out.

He's frustrated right now, not his usual self but... yeah. Levi Ackerman is frustrated over a girl. Tapping on her phone number several times, hearing the rings after and ended up rejecting until her phone number's out of reach.

 _Right. She's really mad even if she started the whole thing._ He thought.

Levi sighed in anger, putting back the phone in his pocket before walking towards the cemented block where he can lie down. He stared at the blue sky and watched the clouds moved.

The rays of sunlight made his eyelids heavy and soon enough, he found himself closing his eyes and going on a nap.

"I guess I'll just ditch those classes." he thought as the drowsiness took him.


	2. Chapter 1: Special Ops Squad Members

Watching the new cadets hover on the air. Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji talked about the progress on her experiments- well, only Hanji talked all the time and the Captain's listening to her with those emotionless face as he watched those new cadets training.

"I hope Erwin will approve my proposal so we can understand more about the nature of Titans." she finished which made Levi sighed, finally.

They both watched those cadets hover and kill those dummy titans. Levi caught the squared face man hover followed my a black haired man as they both slashed the dummy Titan's neck deep.

But then, he catched the strawberry blonde girl maneuver to the tallest dummy Titan. She's at her speed, catching the two men earlier and the black haired man who's leading the race and... slash! The foam fell off the ground as the girl hover to another tree.

The corporal's eyes glisten as he watched the girl vanished from his sight. No joke, he's impressed at her speed.

"Oi, Levi~~ Are you listening?" the brunette girl with the glasses snapped out.

Levi looked at her with his blank expression. He never knew she's talking again.

"I'm leaving." he said as he hopped in his horse. "By the way, I need the names of those four." he pinpointed the four people who one by one get their feet on the ground.

"Okay, Levi! I'll ask Moblit to give it to you in your office." Hanji said as Levi nodded.

"Then, I'll be off." and he rode the horse.

Hanji watched the small guy and smiled. _"Ohhh~~ That's something."_

The cadets gathered on the ground as the tall blonde man walked up to the platform followed by the brunette girl and the raven haired guy.

"Okay, listen up." Erwin started as he talked about the next expedition that will happen a few weeks now.

As he kept talking about the expedition, the corporal stared at the girl he saw on the training ground. He gripped the paper he's holding were the names he mentioned about Hanji were written on it.

"And that's all. Let's sleep for tonight and give our strengths back then continue the training tomorrow." Erwin finalized as the cadets put their fist on their chest.

Levi stepped in and looked at the cadets.

"Gunther Schultz ... Eld Gin... Olou Bozado and Petra Ral. Stay and the rest of you, go in your barracks." he said and the rest of cadets leave.

"Why did the Corporal want us?" Gunther asked and the brown haired man next to him shrugged.

When Levi got down on the platform, the four cadets left immediately put their fist on their chest. Corporal Levi stared at them one by one before opening his mouth.

"I need the four of you to report to me before training, understood?" he ordered as all of them nodded.

He stepped his foot and ready to leave when...

"Permission to speak, Sir!" the girl with the strawberry blonde haired asked and Levi looked at her.

"Permission granted."

"Why do we need to report to you tomorrow? Did we done anything wrong?" she asked, hesitating. He just sighed and faced the girl.

 _I thought they get it_... he thought.

"Petra Ral, right?" he asked as his steel grey eyes met her amber ones.

"Yes, Sir!"

"I thought it was obvious but... I'm ordering you to report to me because you're under my watch now. You're now a member of Survey Operations Squad .Understood? Good then sleep well." he stated before leaving.

The three men hang their jaw of surprise on what the Corporal said... no, they're Corporal said.

"What the hell..."

"What did he just said?"

"How did this happen?"

The three men asked theirselves but the short girl opened her mouth a little and smiled secretly.

 _Finally..._

"Ahhh, Knew it! I know you're here!" he immediately opened his eyes and blinded by the rays of sun but ignored it as he stood up straight, finding where that familiar voice came from.

From the door where he stepped in earlier, he saw a blurry figure of a girl standing there while crossing her arms.

"Dammit! You hang up the call last night and now, you're ditching your classes. Seriously, what do you wanna do with your life, Levi." she continued with her furious tone. Levi regained his conciousness in his surroundings and shook his head as he put on his glasses.

Here we go again.


	3. Chapter 2: Something's Unclear

Walking faster as he go left, Levi clenched his fist as he get to his locker and changed his indoor shoes to outdoor shoes. He went out of the campus and heard another shout from up above .

He stopped from walking and closed his eyes as he familiarize the voice. That four eyes.

"Leviii~~!" he looked at the building where he got off and from the second floor, she saw Hanji, his clubmate, waving through the window.

A familiar girl caught his attention, beside the brunette. She's reading the notes from the experiment probably.

He heave a deep sigh as he lazily wave back to the brunnette girl with glasses and he walked off.

He don't wanna remember what happened on the rooftop between them. He's pissed off on what the things she had said to him earlier. He felt like he messed up this relationship again with his anger.

"Fuck it." he cursed under his breath as he clenched his fist tighter and his nails dug deeper. He felt a warm sticky liquid gushing out in his hands but he never paid attention to it... even the pain.

I should've went to the clubroom and talk to her. Dammit! I shouldn't ditch my classes or I should've answer her last calls.

His thoughts overcome him, absentmindedly, his arms moved and the veins in his hands are ready to pop out as his fist landed the concrete wall in front of him.

"Reporting on duty, Sir!" the new members of Special Ops Squad or known as Squad Levi, put their fist on their chest.

Corporal Levi finished his tea and stood up from his chair facing the new cadets of Squad Levi. He motion to put their hands down before opening his mouth to speak looking at the tall men in front of him.

Dammit. He cursed in his thoughts.

"I hope you all get a nice rest all night. Now, I need you to get your ass out of here and go back to your work. The expedition will be weeks by now. Now go." he ordered and all four of them went out of his office.

The brown haired man rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I thought he will say something important that's why he wants us to see first thing in the morning."

"Shut up, Olou. He's our captain now so you better follow him." the short girl said as they both head out of the quarters.

Olou just rolled his eyes again and grabbed his ODM gear.

"Answer the damn call." Petra gritted her teeth, dialing his number for the nth time.

Ghad! She didn't know how many times did she dialed his number. She just want to hear his voice. She's not guilty or sorry...

The number you have dialed is out of coverage area. Please try your call later.

When she heard that, she turned of her phone in frustration and leaned on the chair she's sitting in.

Where did that guy went? I hope he's doing fine. She said in her thought and put a hand on her hair.

Yeah. Maybe, she's guilty and wanted to say sorry to him about what happened earlier, last night, and the following hours after.

She didn't meant to say those things that triggered him. She lost control, she's jelous and afraid on what will happen to him, at least don't blame her.

"Come on, Petra-san. He's just out of his mood." Eren cheered her up but it can't help.

She knew when his out of mood or choose to be.

"I don't get it why he's always like that. He feels like he can boss us around." the tall brown haired man said, standing next to Petra as he looked outside.

"Olou-san, don't—" the brunnette with the teal-eyed guy stopped in his sentence when the girl next to him talked.

"Don't start again, Olou or I'll smack your face again." Petra coldly said and stood up walking towards the group of guys, screwing and welding something on a table.

Olou put a hand on his cheeks where the gauze was placed, rubbing it. "Tch." he scoffed.

She never really knew, huh. It's good to know. He smirked.


End file.
